Alex and Anubis
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex Russo walk down into an ancient underground temple in Egypt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

 **Author's note: For the first time in a while I'm back with one of the fics about Alex Russo doing it with some powerful mythological being or fantasy creature. This time the subject of her sexual desire is none other than the Egyptian god Anubis himself.**

* * *

 **Alex and Anubis**

 **Alex Russo, the family wizard, walk down into an ancient underground temple in Egypt.**

The tip of her wand glow with a bright light so she can see.

"Stop! Who goes there?" says a deep dark manly voice from within the darkness.

"I'm Alex Russo." says Alex in a sassy confident tone.

"How do you dare to enter my kingdom?" says the dark voice.

"Nothing can make me cry for mommy." says Alex.

In a large blaze of fire, Anubis, the god of the dead, appear.

"Young bimbo, show some respect. I am Anubis, lord of the afterlife and king of the dead." says Anubis, his voice still deep and dark, of course.

"Sexy. You're the one I am here to meet." says Alex.

"Why? You aren't dead." says Anubis in anger.

"No, but I am horny." says Alex.

"What does 'horny' mean?" says Anubis, still angry.

"Turned on, in heat, sexually ready." says Alex. "I want you to have sex with me."

"That is insane. You must be retarded." says Anubis.

"No, me is smart. I've always wanted to have sex with a dark god. Your dick is probably big." says Alex.

"You can not be serious." says Anubis, as he stop being angry.

"I am very serious, lord Anubis." says Alex in a mature calm tone.

Anubis sees that Alex is serious when she use the title 'lord' when she refer to him.

"If you want to have sex with me you must sacrifice something of high value." says Anubis, his voice less dark, but still majestic and powerful, since he is a god.

"Name your price, my lord." says Alex.

"Your golden wedding ring. Throw it into the river Nile and I shall claim it for myself for all eternity." says Anubis.

"I'm not married yet and I'm also, unless you did not notice, not Egyptian. I'm half Italian and half Mexican so it probably wouldn't work anyway." says Alex.

"Oh, then I want the soul of someone close to you, a friend, a romantic interest or a member of your family." says Anubis.

"I give you my uncle Crapbo's soul in exchange for a fuck." says Alex.

"And I accept your payment, Miss Russo. I shall be back." says Anubis.

Anubis disappear.

Anubis appear in Kelbo's home.

"What...?" says Kelbo in fear, almost pooping his pants.

"I'm Anubis, god of the dead and upon the words of your kinswoman named Alex, hereby I claim your poor soul as my property forever, you fat old loser." says Anubis as he drain Kelbo's weak soul from Kelbo's semi-mortal body.

"Ahhhhhh!" scream Kelbo in pain as his body fall down dead and his soul is pulled into the death crest tattoo on Anubis chest area.

"Kelbo Russo, your soul belong to me now." says Anubis.

Anubis return to Egypt.

"Miss Russo, I've taken your uncles soul so now I will fuck your pussy." says Anubis.

"Awesome. Do me, great lord." says Alex as she pull off her sweatpants.

She wear no panties.

"Beautiful pussy you have." says Anubis as he open up his pants and allow his huge dick to pop out.

"OMG, 16 inches? Sexy!" says Alex.

Anubis push his dick into Alex' pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, me love your large steel-hard dick, lord." moans Alex.

"And I love your wet soft pussy." moans Anubis.

"Thanks!" moans Alex, happy that Anubis actually enjoy fucking her.

"Yes, my bitch!" moans Anubis.

"Mmm, me is a sexy bitch, for sure. You're right, great lord." moans Alex in sexual joy.

"I know." says Anubis, fucking harder.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Alex, who love being fucked hard by Anubis.

"Does this truly feel good for you, Miss Russo?" says Anubis.

"Yes, sir. You might think you hurt me, but you don't. I love this sooo much." moans Alex.

"That please me, baby." moans Anubis, fucking faster.

"Sexy! Drill my pussy." moans Alex.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Anubis.

"Mmmm, so nice!" moans Alex.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Anubis. "You're an erotic woman."

"So true. Holy shit." moans Alex.

77 minutes later.

"Enjoy my cum, baby!" roars Anubis out loud as he thrust his large dick into the bottom of Alex' pussy and cum a lot.

"Yes! Oh, shit...soooooo sexy! Cum in me, I love it." cry Alex in erotic pleasure as she cum too.

The power of the orgasm spread through Alex, making her body shake.

It feels very good for both Alex and Anubis.

"Thanks, lord. It was awesome." says Alex.

"Yes." says Anubis.

Anubis disappear in a flash of red light.

The temple starts to fall apart.

"Viva aerous et cominde la zervinta." says Alex as she transform into a black raven and fly out from the temple.

Only seconds after Alex get out, the temple is destroyed.

"Restantum de humanensis zae belganti savina vergonnens." says Alex as she transform into herself again.

She climb into her jeep and drive to Cairo.

She feel sad that the temple was destroyed so she can not come back for another fuck with Anubis sometime.

"I wonder if Anubis survived..." says Alex. "He's a god so he probably cannot die."

Anubis appear as a spirit in the sky and he says "I am immortal, Miss Russo. I can never die."

"Awesome!" says Alex, happy to see that Anubis is alive.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
